Scrapbooks and Spellbooks
by RayeWilliams
Summary: Every little detail from a friendship counts. Save the little things. He did. Now they have one BIG thing.


(T)(T)(T)(T)(T)

Well, I hate Valentine's Day. A lot. And, well, overall, it drives my friends completely CRAZY! So then I started thinking…_is _there someone who would like it less than me? A part of me said yes, definitely. But not anyone I know. Then it hit me. _Raven._ Well, DUH!

So yeah, here it is, my first lame attempt at a one-shot, more importantly a BBxRae fluffy one-shot with a small bit of RobxStar…so, enjoy, or flame, or…yea. Flame on anything but the pairings!

(T)(T)(T)(T)(T)

Scrapbooks and Spellbooks

The sun shimmered brightly through Raven's shades and onto her sleeping form. The said Titan sighed in her sleep and rolled over, her short hair falling to cover her face slightly. The small clock ticking across the room read 6:57 AM.

Raven's eyelids flickered and purple eyes snapped open. With a small groan, she sat up, rubbing her head.

"Okay," she whispered dryly. "Something's wrong here."

She looked around blearily and crawled out of bed, using her powers to grab her cloak and throw it around her neck.

Slipping into her boots, she approached the door with a small yawn. She headed to the kitchen and passed the bathroom. Beast Boy waited outside the door, holding a rolled-up green towel. He looked at her with eyes that were foggy and half closed.

"Hey Raven," he mumbled tiredly. She nodded in response.

"Who's holding you up?" she questioned, covering another yawn with her hand politely. Beast Boy snorted.

"Boy Wonder. He's talking to himself…or someone. I think he's giving his hair a pep talk. He keeps saying things like "Stay in line" and "Stand strong." I wonder how many bottles of hair gel sacrificed themselves to make his hair stand up today."

Raven fought the urge to smile and merely nodded. Purple-blue flashed before her eyes as an emotion spoke up._ He's funny. Stop denying it. Okay, so it gets annoying sometimes. But still, give him credit._

Listening to the emotion yelling at her, Raven turned the nod to a small smile. Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he followed her strides to the kitchen with his eyes. The bathroom door opened when she was out of sight. Robin stepped out casually.

"All yours, Beast Boy," he stated. Beast Boy gave him a weird look.

"Thanks Robin. Oh, and dude?"

"Yes?"

"Don't work the little hairs too hard. They may rebel and you'll go bald early."

Robin flushed and walked toward the kitchen briskly. Beast Boy chuckled and entered the bathroom. He turned the shower's knob and waited for the water to warm up before stepping inside.

The warm liquid splashed onto his skin and he sighed contentedly. His animal senses sharpened and his ears twitched at each tiny droplet of water that fell.

There was only one thing on his mind, and for once it wasn't video games or tofu. No, he was thinking about _her_ again. He sighed again and pressed his cheek against the wet wall of the shower.

"Raven," he whispered softly.

He didn't know quite what had happened, but since Terra came back, he'd been even more heartbroken than when he had found out about her betrayal. It confused him, but he figured if she didn't remember him, she really wasn't the Terra he had loved.

That's when he noticed_ her_. And of course he had started falling for her. The calm tone, the sarcastic humor, and the eyes that showed what little emotion she could ever release. Beast Boy chuckled softly as he glanced toward the door to see a bottle – empty – of hair gel lying on the ground. He turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping his towel around himself and shivering slightly.

_Raven seemed a bit off today, though. Wonder what's-_

He stopped and stared at the calendar (yes, in the bathroom. SHUT UP).

"Oh no," he whispered.

(T)(T)(T)(T)(T)

Raven sat at the table quietly, chewing on an apple and watching the steam rise from her tea. Cyborg glanced over at her from his place at the sizzling frying pan.

"Something wrong, Raven," he asked kindly. She didn't respond, and then glanced up.

"Sorry?" Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances.

"You okay?" Robin asked gently.

Raven nodded and flicked her gaze toward the whooshing sound that only resulted from the door opening. Starfire stepped in.

"Greetings, fellow Titans!" she said happily, joining Raven and Robin at the table.

"Hi, Starfire."

"Hey Star!"

"Heya Starfire!"

She beamed at the attention and scooted closer to Robin. "Hello, Robin," she said quietly, her voice quivering with excitement.

He smiled at her sweetly. "Why so happy?"

"It is the day of a Saint Valenteen, yes?"

"Valentine? Oh, you mean Valentine's Day! Well, now that you mention it…"

He whipped a single white rose out from behind his back and handed it to her. She covered her mouth with her hands and took it delicately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Starfire. Will you be my Valentine?"

Starfire looked confused. "I do not know how, but I shall be the best I can be!"

Raven's head snapped up and she looked at them, a shocked expression on her face. She stood up sharply and teleported to her room, where she came face to page with her calendar. Like every other month, birds. Beast Boy had gotten it for her for Christmas. This month it was featuring two doves sitting side by side on a branch.

She scanned the days and her gaze settled on the 14th. She stared at the words "St. Valentine's Day" and her eyes blurred. "No," she whispered sorrowfully.

(T)(T)(T)(T)(T)

Beast Boy ran into the kitchen, dry and fully clothed, but panting heavily. "GUYS!" he screeched, waving his arms frantically. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg glanced up? "Hey B," Cyborg said casually. He held up his frying pan. "Bacon?"

Ignoring the offer, he sat on the table. "Where's Raven?" he asked quickly. Robin looked up.

"Think she went to her room. Why?"

"I was gonna give her a Valentine's Day gift," he admitted sheepishly, expected a rude comment from Cyborg. Instead, he heard-

"FINALLY!" The cybernetic teenager pummeled the air with his fist. "About time, man. You've had a crush on her forever."

Robin looked back to his plate and spun a pieces of bacon around. "What about Terra?"

His ears drooping slightly, Beast Boy scuffed his shoe against the ground. "I'll miss the old Terra, but this new one isn't her. And Raven's the only other on this team that's had her heart-"

"Careful," Robin warned, picking at a piece of egg with his fork and not looking up.

Beast Boy moaned and dipped his body, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Well, I got her a present…"

He ran to the couch and pulled out a gift. It looked like he had tried very hard to wrap it well, but not succeeded. He also extracted a sprig of lavender that was tied to a card with a black ribbon. Robin nodded in approval.

"That was nice of you."

"Please, what did you get her?" Starfire inquired curiously. Beast Boy blushed, which gave him the look of a not-yet-ripe strawberry.

"I, um, kinda made it," he said anxiously.

Cyborg and Starfire clapped their hands and Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"Even better. I know she appreciates the little things more."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Beast Boy held the precious gifts in his arms carefully and walked to the door. It opened, and with one final glance back at his team members' reassuring faces, stepped through the doorway.

(T)(T)(T)(T)(T)

Raven stared at the book in her hands. It was brand new, and smelled like it. It was one of her favorite smells, and it usually calmed her. The same unidentified emotion that spoke to her that morning was whispered urgently.

_Yes, he'll love it. Stop worrying. Don't be afraid._

She flipped the book over. It was all about animals, but she had placed an enchantment on it. Every page showed a different animal and gave a brief description about it. Her spell made it so whenever it was opened, the animal on the page would show in the air, running to some unseen destination, like a hologram.

She opened the book and a cheetah rose into the air, running fast, its legs coiling and springing back open again. A loud knock on the door made her close the book, and the image disappeared with a quiet _Snap! _In a wisp of smoke.

"Oh Ray-ven," came Beast Boy's cheery voice from outside. A bluish-purple color flooded Raven's vision and she heard the emotion again.

_Open the door and GIVE it to him, you idiot!_

Then a gray color took its place.

_And if he doesn't like it? He won't want to be our Valentine, he loves Terra, remember? Just hide it under the bed and give it to him on his birthday or something._

Unlike the purple-blue colored emotion, Raven recognized her shy side immediately. And she obeyed her. "Just a second, Beast Boy," she called out, using her powers to tuck the book safely under her bed. She opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked ruefully. Beast Boy looked a bit taken aback. He moved the backpack he was holding on his shoulder to a more comfortable position.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gar," she said softly, using his real name for a change.

Beast Boy stepped closer to her, dropping the backpack to the ground carefully.

"What is it, Rae?" he asked gently.

She looked up. "Rae?"

"Gar?"

"Gar" looked around and picked his bag up. "Can I come in?"

To his surprise, Raven nodded and opened the door. She sat on her bed and hugged herself, reminding Beast Boy forcefully of her timid side. He dropped the backpack next to her bed and sat next to her.

"Please tell me?"

Green and the purple color floated in front of Raven's eyes. Not realizing what she was doing, she reached under her bed and extracted the book. She handed it to him, ignoring the look of shock on his face.

"For you," she gasped. "Happy Valentine's Day."

_What the heck is WRONG with me?_

Beast Boy brightened up immediately as he looked at the cover. "Animal book! Awesome, Raven. I love reading about them, it helps me fight and it's really interesting! Wow, Raven, I wasn't expecting anything from anyone today," he said all at once.

Raven paled and looked away. Timid cried out inside her. _He's gonna hate it! Run!_

Brave and the new emotion burst out _Shut up!_

"There's more," she said nervously, pushing her hair behind her ear as she did only when she was extremely stressed.

"More?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"Open it."

Beast Boy flipped through the pages and a dolphin rose into the air, looking like it was swimming to Raven's bookshelf but not going anywhere. Beast Boy gasped and flicked to the F's, where a deer began bounding in place. He flicked to the T's and saw a tiger leaping with grace.

"Raven," he said, in awe. She winced internally.

_Here it comes…_

"This is the BEST gift EVER!" He placed the book next to him with loving care and threw his arms around her, expecting to get blown to Tamaran and not even caring. Raven turned slightly pink and hugged him back awkwardly.

"You really like it?"

"It rocks! How did you…make them RUN?" Beast Boy pulled back and his green eyes glimmered with excitement and awe.

Raven gave him a small, embarrassed smile. "It was a spell. It took me forever to find it."

"I'm glad you did." Beast Boy cradled his new possession lovingly. Raven, her Brave returning, cocked her head slightly.

"Did you need me for something?"

Snapping back to reality, Beast Boy dropped the book back on the bed and grabbed his backpack. Carefully, he pulled out the card with the lavender sprig. He handed it to her. She took it from him carefully and looked down at the red envelope with the flower. She pulled it off carefully and set it on the bed next to her. She glanced back at Beast Boy, who nodded encouragingly.

She slid her finger in the opening and gently opened the envelope. She pulled out a card with a beautiful black rose on the front. She opened it and Beast Boy took in a breath. She read to herself quietly:

_To Raven,_

_I suck at poem writing, but girls like poems, and I know you do. It isn't dark like the kind you love to read, but it's the best I can do. Here goes…_

_To the raven I have never heard caw,_

_When she walks I just look on in awe._

_When she smiles time stops, I cease to breathe._

_Her gaze causes my chest to heave._

_Her touch forces my heart to pound._

_Her voice drowns out every other sound._

_Her laugh makes my mind sing and smile,_

_Though she only laughs once in a long while._

_I stink at poems, and yet I try…_

_To write one that is sweet, but shy._

_So, Raven, please. Today, be mine._

_Won't you be my valentine?_

_-Beast Boy_

Raven looked up, feeling the purple-blue emotion swell with happiness inside her. Her eyes watered and she blinked, clearing away the tears. Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"That bad?" he asked sheepishly.

"No…it was beautiful." She hugged the card to her chest and looked at him adoringly. "Thank you."

"So whaddya say? Will you?"

"Yeah, sure…"

The green changeling's ears twitched. "GREAT!" He smiled in joy.

"Here!" He handed her a crudely wrapped gift happily. "Not as flashy…but I made it and-"

"I love home-made gifts. It's always nice to have someone care that much." She put her hand on his knee before accepting the gift and ripping the paper off. A leather bound book with big gold letters dropped into her lap. Before she could even pick it up…

"It's a scrapbook!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "The first few pages are blank, in case we get more to add."

"Clever," Raven admitted, picking up the book and flipping to the first page. "Is that…"

"Mustard, yep." He laughed. "And there's a leaf from the counter. You sometimes leave them when you make your tea, but I nabbed that before you could clean up."

Raven flipped through pages of pictures and random items. She came to a green lock of hair. "What's that?" She pointed to it. Beast Boy laughed.

"That was my hair that you ripped off my head when I was talking in the British talk, on July 4th. Member?"

"Yes, I do now." Raven looked down at the book and tried not to blush as Beast Boy moved a little closer to her. The strange emotion inside of her cooed softly.

_Hug him. Cuddle him. Do something._

Raven obeyed, moving a little closer to the changeling. He put his hand on hers and flipped the next page with his free hand. Raven blushed despite herself. She smiled weakly. The wine-colored emotion purred with pleasure. After a few more touching objects, Raven saw a piece of blue cloth.

"Was that from-"

"Yeah, the Beast incident. I think that brought us closer."

Raven squeezed his hand gently.

"You saved my life that night," she whispered. He nodded grimly.

"Maybe that wasn't the best id-"

Raven grabbed his hand as he reached for the cloth. "No. That was special."

Emerald green eyes met amethyst ones. Their faces moved closer. Raven's nose turned pink again. She moved in closer still and they both closed their eyes…

_**BANG!**_

Raven's head jerked back and she saw one of her books had exploded. Papers flew everywhere. She moved off the bed and picked up one of the pages. Beast Boy ran over and grabbed the cover, handing it to her.

"'_The Book of Azar,'"_ Raven read. Beast Boy glanced up in horror. "Raven, no! Wasn't Azar…your leader?"

"Kind of-"

"Raven, I'm so sorry!" he exploded, tears welling up in his eyes and leaking down his cheeks. Raven felt herself rip apart inside at the poor boy's reaction.

"Bea-"

"I just wanted you to be happy and I got carried away!"

"Beast Bo-"

"And I'm so sorry!"

"Beast Boy…"

"I never meant for that to happen!"

"_Beast Boy!_"

"And I never wanted you to be sad because I love you!"

"GAR…field?"

Raven stared at him and the emotion inside her did a back flip. Beast Boy panted heavily and looked up at her. "I'm so sor-"

"No, it's okay, it was a copy, I have many more, but…what did you say?"

"I'm so sorry?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Before that…"

"I never wanted you to be sad?" Beast Boy's voice was high-pitched and nervous.

"After that."

"I…love you?"

Raven blushed deeply, but broke into a smile. Her emotion screaming in ecstasy inside of her mind.

**_You're Love, aren't you? _**Raven asked mentally.

_Yeeup! Long time no see!_

Raven threw her arms around Beast Boy's neck and with a happy sigh.

"Thank you…" She squeezed him gently. He hugged her back, surprised.

"You aren't gonna kill me?"

"Eh, no. Because, all truths laid out and all differences aside…"

She swallowed and hesitated. Brave and Love cheered for her.

_Well, I came this far…_

"I love you too."

She pushed her lips against his gently. The daylight sparkled through her shades and she closed her eyes as he leaned into her kiss, both of them enjoying their first kisses. Sweet and tender, and Raven smiled through it all. She opened her violet eyes to find his already open. They broke apart.

"Thanks," she whispered, a little awkwardly.

"That rocked. Can we do it again?" Beast Boy smiled toothily.

Raven giggled and his smile widened. "I love that laugh. Hey, how come nothing asploded?"

"No clue. But I don't care right now."

She pulled him back to the scrapbook and turned the page. Third to last one. She looked down and chuckled at the smelly green sock.

"The Stankball sock."

"Yeah. Cy smelled like rotten feet for a week after you nailed him with that one."

She turned the page again and her face softened, her heart pounding in her chest. She rubbed her finger around the rim of the penny on the page.

"Luck," Beast Boy said softly, looking up at her adoringly.

"You went back for it," she whispered.

"Yeah…it was the second to best thing in here."

"Second to best?" she asked coyly. She stared down and Beast Boy looked over her shoulder. He put his hand on hers and they turned to the last page together. She stared at the picture and glanced back to Beast Boy. They both remembered the event and burst out laughing.

_**Flashback**_

_The Titans were going on the front page of Jump City Press for the first time. Robin was trying to get the picture perfect._

_Raven, still new to the team and shy, was brooding and trying to edge away from the group._

_Beast Boy had his arm around her waist and his other arm waved in the air as he tried to block out Cyborg's face._

_Cyborg, despite this, was giving Starfire, who was laughing insanely, and Beast Boy, bunny ears._

_Robin tried to smile, but Raven's moping and the goofing off of the boys and Starfire made him mad._

_So he started yelling._

"_RAVEN! Smile, will you? Star, put on a straight face! Beast Boy, stop being a pervert and put your hands down! CYBORG. Hands down NOW!"_

_In the end, the picture was shot almost perfectly. Beast Boy had his arm around Raven ,pulling her closer to him and was giving a peace sign to the camera from the left side of the group. She had worked up a weak smile. Starfire stood next to her, hands clasped together near her navel and a sweet smile on her face. Cyborg stood behind the girls, his left hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and his right giving Starfire rabbit ears._

_Robin stood on the right side, seeming to tower over the others. His face was screwed up in rage, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs._

_The first picture of them ever._

_**End Flashback**_

Beast Boy snorted with laughter and they closed the book. Beast Boy grabbed his animal book and sat up quickly. "Come on, Raven! As my Valentine, I haveta take you on a date! Plus, I wanna show the guys my new books! Let Cyborg see what innocent creatures die to make his omelettes and meat lovers' pizzas!"

He ran out the door holding his book. His head popped in the doorway again to see Raven reach toward her card and place it on her nightstand.

"You coming?"

"Go. I'll catch up in a minute."

He nodded vigorously and darted off.

Raven looked to the sprig of lavender that was sitting innocently on her bedspread. She picked it up delicately and opened her scrapbook, placing the flower on the blank page closest to the back with loving care. She closed the book and hugged it to her chest, smiling and Love squealing in delight.

"_Raven_," cried a whiny voice from outside. "Cyborg stole my boooooook!"

She chuckled and placed the gift back on the bed, then ran to catch up to her lover.

(T)(T)(T)(T)(T)

Yay! Was it good? I hope it was. First romancey thing ever. And yeah, the poem was crappy, but I liked the way the story came out. Oh well. REVIEW! OR ELSE!

And if you were confused, Raven had loved BB all along, but was too shy and locked up to know for herself. The reason she was shocked it was Valentine's Day was because she lost track of time. She's gotten his present a while back. Kay? REVIEW! See? Pretty little button down there. Push it. Puuuuuuuuush it.


End file.
